Hiding in the shadows (improved)
by Fox1212
Summary: Violet, the daughter of a rich family, is desperate to find her father who left when she was only a child. However, Reaver is the only one that can help her but, the real question is, will he? (improved)
1. Sweet dreams (chapter 1)

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I do not own. All credit goes to lionhead Studios. **

**Hi. So this is my first fanfiction and I am not going to lie, I am a little nervous. If there is anything you think I could do to improve this story, I would really appreciate it if you could put it in a review. So...Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

"Daddy, where did Mommy go?" asked a young girl aged 5. She had long hair that was blond-and a little bit matted- and green eyes that twinkled slightly in the candle lit room. She wore a deep purple night gown that had a few creases in it.

"Violet?" Came a soft yet deep voice, "shouldn't you be in bed?"

Violets innocent eyes looked up to her beloved farther, "But Mommy always tucks me in before I go to sleep," she spoke in a quiet voice.

The young man (aged around 35) chuckled before rising from his ruby red arm chair. "What if I where to tuck you in?" He asked, taking Violets very small hand into his own. "Would you go to sleep then?"

Violet looked up at him. A small smile crept to her pink lips "hmmm...Maybe..."

Her father smiled back "Maybe!" Suddenly, he picked her up and flung her over his broad shoulder.

Violet's giggle filled room. "Daddy...put...me down!" she squealed joyfully. Her father couldn't help but smile at his daughter.

They entered Violets room. It was very spacious. Deep purple walls surrounded them along with perfectly polished oak furniture. He walked over to her bed with Violet in his strong arms and gently placed Violet on her King-sized bed. Slowly, he tugged the thick purple covers over her shoulders before sitting on the bed next to her.

"So...where is Mommy?" Violet prodded again.

"Well...she's...she's at a party," he finally spat out. He looked at the floor thoughtfully.

"Is she with that funny man again?"

Her father froze. He looked his daughter in the eye. His chocolate eyes wide and his heart beating slightly faster. "What funny man?" He laughed nervously.

"You know...the one with the funny hat"

"Violet," her father started as he tucked a blond hair behind her small ear "I want you to stay away from that man. He's a bad man that does bad things."

"What has he done daddy?" Violet asked, curiosity in her tone.

"Well...maybe you will understand when you get a bit older. Do you promise you will stay away from him?"

"I...promise..." Violet yawned. Slowly, her eyelids grew heavy.

"Sweet dreams honey," he whispered before kissing her lightly on her cheek.

Silently, he slipped out of her bedroom and gently shut the door. He pressed his back on her closed door and let out a loud sigh. A loud bang heard from downstairs dragged him from his thought. A single tear escaped from his eye. Violet's mother was back. How long could he keep this up...

**So, there's the first chapter for you. Like I said, if there's anything you think I could do to improve this please put it in a review. I have a plan for this story but this chapter was quite important. If you want extra information about Violet, she is the daughter of a rich family who live in Millfields but she is only young in this chapter so in the next chapters you will see a little more of her personality. That's all I will say about her because I don't want to ruin the story :) Please review I want to hear you comments! :) **


	2. Sweet sixteen (chapter 2)

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studio.**

**Chapter 2! This isn't my favorite chapter but I do feel like it needed to be in this story. So enjoy!**

**Update: Ok, so am working my way through all the chapters and trying to improve them for a second time because I really don't like them and. So this is the improved chapter 2. **

Chapter 2: Sweet teen life

Blonde and still matted hair hung down her curvy hip. Dark, tight, blue pants clinged to her legs and a white shirt covered her stomach and an equally blue corset went over her shirt.

A sudden bang downstairs made her jump. "Great" she said sarcastically to herself. Her mother was back. Before going to check her mother hadn't broke anything, she picked up her snake pendant that her father gave her just before he left and she fastened it around her neck.

Clutching on to the wooden door frame, Violets mother attempted to stagger into the house. Violet, not very surprised at the sight, watched and sniggered at her mother's pitiful attempts to walk.

"Well don't just stand there you stupid girl. Come help me to the sofa...my heads killing me," her mother moaned. "Last night really was...invigorating" She continued as Violet helped her down on the sofa.

Violets eyes widened slightly for Violet_really_ didn't like the way her mother pronounced the word invigorating.

"Reaver, is the strongest man I have ever known, don't get me started on those abs of his," her mother smiled to herself.

Violet twisted her face in disgust "Mother, as fascinating as all this sounds, I really take no interest with the business you and that pervert share," Violet spat out.

Violets mother looked at her daughter with knife like eyes, "Your so boring. When will you learn to enjoy life?"

"As soon as I have a place of my own and a bottle in my hand. Now, I need to take the dog out."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that ugly mutt. Where is that awful thing that intrudes my home?"

As if the dog was listening, the small, stray, Boarder Collie came around the corner of the kitchen door. Its head hung to the floor and its under weight body shook uncontrollably.

"Ugh, I can't bare to stare at that things ugly face. Take it away." Her mother said while turning away from it entirely.

With no further words exchanged, Violet and the dog left.

Violet lay back on the emerald grass. It pricked her face a little as she turned her head towards Reaver's mansion. Although Violet hated the master of the mansion, she couldn't deny, it was a beautiful house he lived in. It was like the house had its own personality. Through the day, it stood tall and proud. Pleasing any wondering eyes that wished to look upon it. However, through the night, It looked like a house of pure evil. It was wide, towering and looked as if it was taunting you. Tempting you, but at the same time, daring you to enter it and meet its even more evil Master. Suddenly, four furry leg's closed off Violet's vision of the house. Immediately, the dog's long pink sloppy tongue was attacking Violet's face.

"Ugh. Get off me," Violet laughed as she pulled the dog over her stomach and scratched his fur. She smiled as he lay over her and his bushy tail waggled happily.

"Your just a big softy aren't you?" Violet said while cupping the dog's face and shaking it from side to side gently. The dog seemed to smile then barked after as if to agree.

"Am I interrupting?" Came a male's voice.

"Ed!" Violet cried as the dog jumped up and started pouncing on the young man.

"That's correct, your prince and future King has arrived," he said proudly bowing low as he offering her his hand.

"Your highness, please, what flowers should I cast at your feet as you parade around the town?" Violet asked sarcastically as she took Ed's hand and pulled herself up.

"Well...I rather like roses." He said as he lifter up his head to look more regional.

Violet rolled her eyes "Give over will you?" She laughed "I wasn't sure if you were going to make it this week,"

"Neither was I. Logan has been keeping a very close eye on me lately," Ed said deep in thought.

"Walter with you?" Violet changed the subject.

"Yep. Hey, you might even beat me today in training," Ed said as they walked towards the nearby forest where they practiced.

"Shut up will you, I will beat you one day." Violet said nudging him in the arm

"Race you to Walter?" Ed suddenly asked.

"Ed, how old are we?"

" Ready...Steady...GO!" Ed pushed off Violet's arm causing her to stumble backwards.

"Hey!" Violet shouted as she sprinted after him.

**So chapter 2 done. Next chapter Violet will be 18 so the story can really begin! By the way, Ed is meant to be the prince of Brightwall (Logan's brother) and he is Violets best friend and Walter is there mentor. I thought Violet needed a friend in this. I didn't want her to be a loner. Please review and tell me what you think and if there is anything I can improve on :) **


	3. Sea of emotions (chapter 3)

**Disclaimer: Any characters you ****recognise****, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studio.**

**Chapter 3! This is a very short chapter but the next one will be really long. I am really excited about the next chapter. There will be lots happening...**

(improved)

Chapter 3: Sea of emotions

"I am not going. I am 18 mother and you can't boss me around anymore." Violet said firmly while stroking the now named and perfectly groomed dog Shadow. Named for his beautiful charcoal fur and his ability of hiding.

"You are going because Master Reaver is eager to meet you. I don't even think you have seen him in person before."

"That's a good thing." Violet said biting her lip hard.

"Stop being childish and go get ready. You don't act like your 18 at all. You act more like an 8 year old. I don't know why I let you live with me for 18 years. I should have dumped you in Bowerstone orphanage the day you were born"

Violet looked up to her mother, "Will there be alcohol?"

"Obviously."

Violet thought for a moment. Perhaps he will have her favorite red wine. Violet new who would win this fight as stubborn as she might be. So, clinging to the hope that he has her favorite red wine, Violet heaves herself up the stairs.

"There better be some good alcohol," Violet said to her faithful companion sitting on her bed. "And some good looking boys." Violet sighed as she sat on the bed next to Shadow. She thought of the last night she had with her father. "I need to go, not just for the alcohol, but for some information. Reaver must know something..."

Dressed in a deep purple 'above the knee' dress, Violet and her mother walked along to Reaver's mansion. It was around 8:00pm at night. When the sky was greeted by the moon and the sun was cast off aside. The amethysts encrusted on Violets dress glimmered in the moon light. Blinding anyone that dared to looked at them directly. Violet's dress was make out of a very expensive silk that clung to her very tightly. A little bit too tightly. Violet was dreading the party. She didn't even know if Reaver had any information her father. The only thing she had to go off was her father's warning: to stay away from the bad man.

Violet liked to think of herself as the brave sort, yet, she felt a strange feeling which she could not quite describe. It was like fear mixed with anticipation mixed with hope. Violet didn't know what to expect from Reaver. After all, he and Violet had not exchanged one word and she was a little scared about what he was like. Violet had heard quite a few rumors about Reaver and some of which, frightened her deeply. Then, she was looking forward to what he would look like in person. She had saw him on posters, but a lot of people had drew make up over them which Violet denied doing (and they were gullible enough to believe it). Violet was so lost in thought that she stumbled on the steps that lead to his house. Her mother glared her and in return, violet gave her a sarcastic smile.

That strange feeling did not get any better. Violet looked up to Reaver's mansion. She had never been so close to it. Although, she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. The whole house seemed to tower over her and intimidate her like it did every night when she saw it from her window.

Just then, the large, wooden doors swung open and there stood a feeble looking man. Ginger hair surrounded his boney face and an evil smile crept to his thin lips.

Violet was ready to face the night. With a plan in her head, and a blade in her right boot (just in case), she was ready...

**So like I said, this chapter is really short, but the next one will be really good. As always, please review, like and follow. **


	4. The Devils Lair (chapter 4)

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I do not own. All credit goes to Loinhead Studios. **

**Finally! Time for the story to start! Also, I would like to say thank you to everyone who is reading this! You guys are great! So please, keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying!**

(improved)

Chapter 4: The devil's lair

"Bit late aren't you? Master Reaver was expecting you half an hour ago," the servant said with a strong accent.

"You have our apologies. Violet here wasn't sure whether to come or not," her mother said while scowling at her daughter.

"No worries Miss. Violet can make it up to us later," he said while is eyes flickered down to Violet's exposed legs.

The night had not even begun, and Violet felt as if there were a hundred eyes on her. Just then, a very tall shadow loomed over her blocking all light from the mansion. Violet then heard the very deep and posh voice which belonged to Reaver.

"Master Reaver!" Violets mother Said in a dramatic voice as she bowed low. Violet looked down at her bowing mother and couldn't help but snort at her. She knew her mother sucked up to Reaver, but she had no idea it was this bad. Although, It was pretty funny seeing her mother in such a state.

"So, I am correct to assume that this is your first time attending one of my parties?" Reaver asked Violet, completely ignoring her mother. He stepped forward which made Violet inhale a deep breath.

"Sadly, yes." Violet spoke confidently even though she did not feel it.

"And why is that such a sad thing." He asked putting his hand over his heart as if offended.

"Because I don't like being in the presence of creeps like you." Violet decided to stay strong and show him that she was not scared of him. Well, that was her plan anyway.

Reaver smirked. He admired her confidence, but they always start confident. Thinking that nothing was going to break them. However, he had never been spoken to quite like that.

"My dear, you wound me. However, you will not regret coming here tonight I assure you." He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her towards him as we whispered the last part in her ear. Then, with an effortless push from Reaver, Violet fell into the open armed house.

The sound of loud music caressed her ears and the smell of strong alcohol stung her sensitive nose. So, this was what the inside of Reaver's mansion looked like. Deep red paint which reminded Violet of blood hugged every wall. Dark wood flooring (like hers in her own room), was perfectly laid down. Feeling out of place, Violet followed a wide staircase which lead to what she assumed, a ballroom.

Violet took a moment to observe her surrounding's. There were so many people in the ballroom, that Violet felt claustrophobic. Some people were dancing, some were drinking unbelievable amounts of alcohol, and the rest were partaking in things Violet refused to look at. These nobles had no self respect. You would think that people with less money or the 'lower class' as they liked to call them, would lack any sort of decency but in some strange way, it was the other way round. Just then, Violet felt something on her lower back yet again.

"What are your first impressions my dear?" Reaver asked standing uncomfortably close.

"Its vile. Its like being in a house of hell." Violet said staring into the crowd.

"Oh, my dear, its not as bad as all that. Let me prove it to you."

Just then, Reaver slid his snake like hands around her waist and escorted her to the middle of the ballroom. Reaver held her close as they started dancing. His hand was a little too low for Violet's liking but, never the less, she decided to remain silent for Violet wanted him in a good mood because she had a feeling that him spilling information about her father was not going to be an easy task. Although, now she thought about it, she did call him a creep at the door...

"So, how comes you have never considered coming to my parties before?" Reaver asked.

"Like I said, I don't like being in the presents of perverts." What am I doing? Violet screamed in her head. What happened to being nice?

Reaver chuckled, "I assure you that I am a respectable gentleman." Reaver said lifting his head up high.

"If you were that much of a gentleman," Violet lifted her head up slightly "You would raise your left hand a little higher" Violet said as she grabbed Reaver's hand which was slowly but surely, gliding its way down Violet's back.

"Oh, my dear, it's just too tempting, a beautiful woman like yourself," Suddenly, Reaver dipped her dangerously low to the ground "And don't pretend you don't enjoy it."

Violet scoffed loudly before pushing Reaver away. "You disgust me. However, I do need to ask you a few questions in private if you don't mind?" Violet decided to just state what she wanted quickly and boldly and that was what she did.

Reaver laughed loudly "My dear, you will have to do better than that. You have insulted me numerous times this evening and now you want me answer your questions?"

"Please Reaver, its important,"

"Begging won't convince me either, although, I do like to watch people swallow their pride as they submit themselves to me," Reaver said smirking.

"For your own information , I wasn't begging. But back to the topic, what will convince you?" Violet finally asked the golden question.

Reaver chuckled "Well, I would like may things from you," Reaver asked as his eyes rolled down to her exposed legs. Violet knew she should have worn a full length dress.

"Let me rephrase that question, what do you want that won't make me physically sick?"

"Alright then. Be boring. How about...hmmm that necklace?" Reaver asked eyeing the small charm that hung around her pale neck.

"Why?" Violet asked boldly.

"I think it's rather pretty and I have never saw anything like it before" Reaver said as he picked it up delicately from her neck and had a closer inspection.

Violet was rather surprised. Reaver only wanted her necklace? "Alright then," Violet said as she took it from her neck "Here. But I still don't understand why you want it."

"One last thing I want to know, Where did you get it?" Reaver asked turning it over in his gloved hand.

"My father gave it to me when he left. Bit of a cliché right? But that is what I want to talk to you about."

"Very well, follow me." Reaver said while leading her to the exit.

Reaver lead Violet out of the ballroom and into a bedroom. Reaver shut the door after him kicked off his boots and jumped on the bed and lay back. Violet was taken back by his very casual behavior.

"Join me if you want." Reaver said as he patted the surface next to him.

Violet raised her eyebrows in a disgusted way. " I am fine standing, thank you." Violet said crossing her arms.

"Join me," Reaver said more sternly. "Otherwise, I might just forget certain information." He said smiling.

Violet bit her lip hard "We had a deal."

"Yes, well, that's where the art of double crossing comes into action my dear." He said smiling wickedly.

Violet walked over to the bed and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. Only to have Reaver pull her into him. Violet lay next to Reaver as he lay with his arm around her. It was rather awkward considering that she had just met him 10 minutes ago but he seemed perfectly content.

"So, about my father?" Violet asked trying to forget about where she was lying and who she was lying next to.

"Ah, yes, your father, where to begin..."

Violet felt Reaver's gloved hand trail its way up her thigh. Reaver felt the warmth of her skin and his only wish was that he had removed his glove.

"Reaver!" Violet exclaimed "What are you doing you creep?" Violet asked as she sat up.

Suddenly, Reaver sat up and pulled her legs causing her to fall back on the bed and he sat on her hips pinning her down. As Violet looked into his eyes, she had never been so frightened in her life. They were black and filled with lust. What the hell had gotten into this demented man. Was he always this...excitable.

"Come, come now. You can drop the act. I know why you really wanted me in privet." Reaver asked as he leaned in and kissed her neck lightly.

It was then when Reaver leaned out slightly to investigate her neck. He frowned slightly in disbelief.

"Look away." Violet spoke her voice shaking.

Reaver did nothing, he just sat there in the same position in disbelief. "Your..." He began to speak but was cut short.

"Look away!" Violet shouted and then, Reaver felt an unbelievably strong force that sent him flying back. This was nearly impossible considering he was a hero and he overpowered everyone over strength. Reaver composed himself and looked back at her glowing blue eyes.

"You're a hero?"

**So, Violets a hero... and Reaver knows. How well do you think that is going to go down? **


	5. Uneasy dealings (chapter 5)

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead studio. **

**So, the story is starting to get a little bigger now. I hope you guys are enjoying what you are reading so far and if you are, tell me and Review! :) Enjoy!**

(improved)

Chapter 5: uneasy dealings

Violet stumbled from the bed. Tripping over her own feet, she managed to steady herself on the wall. They stood there in silence. Realization slowly leaked into her mind and she had the overwhelming urge to leave as fast as he could. However that was not an option. Not anymore.

Reaver smirked as he slowly stalked bis way towards her. Violet felt his cool leather gloved grip her shoulders and turned them to face him. Violet's skin was unnaturally pale and practically glowed along with her will lines that shone the most beautiful blue. The swirls produced a small light which reflected off Reaver's own skin as he stared into her equally blue eyes. It was like looking into a se of indescribable blue. Carefully, Reaver traced the lines with his long finger.

"Well, Well, for once, I find myself lost for words."

"You can't tell anyone," Violet said quietly.

Reaver's smirk grew.

"I mean it Reaver! I don't want anyone to know. I just...I want to find my father..." Violet ran a hand through her curly blonde hair subconsciously.

"I don't understand. Why don't you want anyone to know?"

Violet sighed heavily "I don't know. I don't want to be treated differently to anyone else. I have saw how people treat Ed. A lot of people fear him and don't see him as a normal human. I don't want that kind of attention. I just want to find my father. Maybe one day I will tell people who I really am, but for now, I want it kept a secret." Violet spoke truthfully.

"I will tell you what, because I am a nice person and I care for other peoples feelings, I will keep your little secret,"

"That's not the only thing I want." Violets asked biting her lip.

Reaver remained silent, waiting to hear what else she needed that only he could give her. Well, he knew that she wasn't thinking of what he was thinking of.

"You knew my father. Do you know where he went 13 years ago?"

"I must admit, I have not the slightest idea of his whereabouts. I tell you what, be at Bowerstone industrial docks tomorrow morning at exactly 7:00 am."

"What? Why?" Violet turned her head to the side slightly in confusion.

"You will have to find out tomorrow!" Reaver said joyfully. "Now, I have a party to get back to." With that Reaver was gone leaving Violet with her never ending thoughts.

Violet lay in her bed that night with Shadow at her side. lovingly, Violet petted shadows silky fur as he snored softly. Violet's red rimmed eyes refused to close and get some much needed sleep. Unanswered questions plagued Violets mind. "Did Reaver really know where her father was? Was he going to take her to her father? Was her father even still alive? Every time Violet though of something, it was just another question that couldn't be answered. As much as Violet didn't want to admit it, Reaver was right, she would just have to wait till the morning.

**So, Violets made a deal with Reaver...do you really think that Reaver knows where her father is...? All will be revealed. By the way the necklace I described, I actually spent ages thinking up of. I even drew it out which, I didn't think looked too bad if I do say so myself :) But yeah, there's chapter 5 for you. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	6. sailing into the unknown (Chapter 6)

**Disclaimer: Any characters you Recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studio.**

(improved)

Chapter 6: Sailing into the unknowing

Brutally, Violet stabbed the last Bandit in the heart and watched him sink to the ground in pain. Violet was only a couple of minutes away from Bowerstone Industrial and it was around 7:00 am so she was on track and, rather pleased with her timing.

"Not bad. Walter taught you well," Shadow barked as he ran back to Ed and Violet. His blood soaked coat left them all with an iron smell that made Violet feel slightly ill, "You were good as well," Ed said as he bent down and scratched Shadows fur apparently unfazed by the smell or the feel of the blood.

"Not bad yourself. Although, I was better," Violet said smiling

"Maybe not _that _good," Ed smiled back

Ed decided to escort her to Bowerstone Industrial. Violet was not sure why he wanted to, but she had a the feeling that it had something to do with Reaver. They continued walking until the smell of smoke hung heavy on there lungs and the path ahead became hard to see due to the fumes. They had arrived at Bowerstone Industrial. Men, Woman, and children were slouched up against worn away walls begging for any gold that people had to spare. Dead bodies filled the streets and Violet (not used to the sight of so much death) couldn't bare to look. Even Shadow whimpered slightly as he tried to maneuverer his way around the bodies. Violet had never witness a more horrific sight. After all, Violet was luckily raised in a wealthy family who lived in the very quiet little town Millfields. Her family would never be short of money or live in a place such as Bowerstone Industrial. But all the same, Violet took pity on those who did and she gave a bit of spare gold she carried in her pocket.

"I would hate to live in a place like this," Violet stated as they walked towards the docks.

"Same," was Ed's simple response. He was also effected by the sight that they were cursed with.

Reaver stood tapping his long fingers against his black cane. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his golden plated watch. Reaver really had no idea why he agreed to lead Violet to her father. Is this really what boredom had lead him to? Having said that, Reaver, although he wouldn't admit it, was rather excited about this little voyage. He missed sailing the seas and he was sick of the same towns and settlements. No, where they were going, was a place he had not been to for many years. Perhaps one of his favourite places in all of Albion. He couldn't wait to return.

After a long and impaction wait, Violet was spotted.

"Your late," Reaver said in a cold tone.

"Only by a few minutes."

"That does not excuse you, and you brought a dog?" Reaver more stated than asked as he frowning down at Shadow who growled quietly, "Well if that mutt makes any kind of mess on my adored ship, I shall personally punish him myself" Reaver said scowling at shadow who cowered behind his mistresses legs.

"Wait, a ship?" Violet said feeling completely lost.

"After you," Reaver bowed ignoring her question.

Violet turned to Ed and gave him one last tight embrace.

"Be safe and good luck Violet," Ed whispered in her ear and with that Violet approached the boat that stood proudly before them.

Violet stepped into her accommodation for the next couple of days. Her room was just as nice as her room at home. The walls where red with specks of gold which gave the room a regal feel to it. The bed was a king sized bed with deep red covers and pillows and, sitting in the corner of the room, was a small desk with mirror. The room also had a window. It gave a view of the never ending blue sea. As the waves crashed violently against the ship, Violet watched the smoke from Bowerstone Industrial grow smaller. Then, she saw a small silhouette waving in the distance. Ed. Violet smiled and waved back. She was going to miss him. However, she was very grateful for his understanding. He did not protest too much when she told him of her plans. Her only wish was that he could join her. But At least she has Shadow.

Violet went on to the deck and leaned against the thick, wooden rail. Shadow was asleep in there room (he was not used to rising from his slumber so early) Slowly, she turned her head and her green eyes wondered over to Reaver who was at the wheel. Violet never knew that Reaver could sail a ship. Then again, Violet didn't really know Reaver at all. But he, for once, looked rather relaxed. The wind gently blew back his chocolate hair and the sun shone brightly on his pale face. His almost black eyes were closed and he looked as if he was a peace. Until they snapped open and gazed directly at her. Slowly, he left the wheel and walked towards her. Their eyes never left each others. It was if they were constantly challenging each other. Violet turned and leaned her elbows against the rail facing him fully.

"Such confidence you have. I like it," Reaver said standing in front of her.

"Do you really know where my father is?"

"You don't trust me?" Reaver said putting a hand over his heart.

"Well, let's be honest, you are not the most trust worthy person in Albion. Are you?"

"My dear, I have not the slightest clue what you are talking about," With that, Reaver was gone just as quickly he appeared.

Violet rolled her eyes. That did not help her trust towards Reaver.

"You know, I would have thought you would be been throwing up right about now. Or, retiring to the bedroom because the wind is destroying your perfectly done hair," a voice suddenly came from nowhere.

Violet looked to her left to see a young mam around 19-20 standing next to her.

"Then you really don't know me at all then do you?"

"Well, in experience, all girls are the same," he said smiling at her "My names Toby, and you are?"

"Violet. May I ask your duty on the ship?" She said smiling back.

"Well, I am a servant mainly but I can sail the ship too, but may I ask what a fine lady such as yourself is doing here?"

"Well...its a long story..." Violet replied.

"Well its lucky I have got a lot of time on my hands,"

Violet smiled. "Ok. If your sure." Violet told him her tale well...not the part where she reveals that she is a Hero to Reaver, but everything else. She saw no harm in telling him and figured that he had it hard enough being Reaver's servant.

"Wow...so you are trying to find your father. Well I hope you find him," Toby said with a sympathetic smile.

"So do I," there was a small pause "Well, its been a long day. I better turn in. Good night Toby, its been nice talking to you."

"Good night Violet."

With that, Violet dragged her feet back to her room. Apparently she was no good with early morning either. Violet placed her head on the soft pillow and as soon as she did, her world turned black.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But this chapter is sort of long so it kinda makes up for it...right...? :) As always, thanks again to everyone that is reading this and please review. It really does make me feel like I am doing this for a purpose. Thanks for reading and I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible :) **


	7. Land ahoy! (chapter 7)

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead studio. **

(improved)

Chapter 7: Land ahoy!

Violet felt something caress her pale cheek. She shuffled her head slightly. Violet stretched her legs and yawned gaining slight pleasure from the feeling of her aching limps being stretched. The beds on the ship where much more comfortable than she anticipated. Violet felt something on her cheek again. She groaned. Slowly, she opened one eye.

"Sleep well?" Came a voice that Violet recognised.

She blinked a few times and adjusted her version and the first thing she lay her eyes on, was Reaver. He was lying on the bed facing her and stroking her cheek like an owner would do to their pet.

"Reaver! How long have you been here for?" Violet said as she quickly sat up and pulled the thick, blankets over her.

"A while. You look so adorable when you sleep," Reaver said mockingly while rising from her bed.

"Well, do you mind leaving so I can get dressed?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and... supervise...?" He asked scanning over some of Violets exposed skin.

"I swear, if you don't leave right now-"

"Fine, fine, I have other things I need to attend to anyway. Be ready within 10 minutes. We are expected to arrive later today." Reaver said while walking towards the door.

"So why wake me up so early?" Violet moaned throwing herself back into her pit.

"To annoy you. Obviously," Reaver left and heard something being thrown at the closed door shortly after. He smiled. She's so easy to get to he laughed to himself.

Violet, like yesterday, went onto the deck because sitting in her room by herself didn't seem very appealing. But this time, Shadow decided to join her. The day had been long and tedious and Violet couldn't wait to arrive at... well, wherever they were going. She rested her head on her hand and looked out into the distance. Just then, she lifted her head back up. Her eyes landed on a small island.

"That's where we are going," came Toby's voice. He was looking at the same island as she.

"Where exactly is that?" Violet asked still not sure on the location they were traveling to, but still so curious.

"You will find out when we get there," with that, Toby disappeared.

Violet wondered why no one would tell her where they were going. She wondered if this was a bad thing and she came to the conclusion, that it probably was. Violet started to worry about what her father had gotten himself into...

As the island got closer and closer, Violet got more and more anxious. Until finally, the ship came to a sudden stop and Violet waited for Reaver on the deck.

"Its good to be back," Reaver said to himself before him and Violet made there way off the ship and onto the streets.

As soon as Violets small foot hit the coble path, the first thing she smelt , was rum. It was strong and stung her nose. The street had a very dark look to it and, it was raining, just to dampen the mood even more. The people wore ragged top hats, torn jackets, and matching pants. Some didn't even have shirts and walked around topless. Violet's eyes met a broken sign post as she walked by. Bloodstone she read. Violet had never heard of it. She may have came by the name in a book that she once read, but she never thought it was a real place.

"Aaaaaaah, the memories of this place. The history," Reaver rambled as they walked through the very grim streets, "Why, this is where I first met Logan's father. Well, and Ed's of course," he continued.

Violet and Reaver walked on and Violet received some funny looks, four proposals by whores of both genders and one fight proposal from a villager which she gladly accepted, until Reaver spoiled the fun and shot the man in the leg. Violet craved for some action after being sat on a boat for two days she wanted to stretch out her limbs and just do...something.

After a very long walk to the other side of Bloodstone, Reaver, Violet and Shadow arrived outside of a large, wooden door. With a powerful kick from Reaver, the door flew open and he and Violet entered.

"Ever heard of a key?" Violet said to Reaver as he glided over to the fire place at the end of the house. It was surprising lit and the flames danced as the cool wind embraced them.

"It has been a while since I have set foot in this house," he said looking around.

Violet frowned slightly. "So is my father in this...town," Violet asked changing the subject not at all interested in Reaver's tails or life stories.

"Yes. But don't get me wrong, I know your father is here, but I am clueless to his whereabouts in this town," Reaver said strolling over to his wooden desk.

Violet sighed deeply. "Ok, I can work with that. I will just have search the entire town," Violet said biting her lip. Perhaps this wasn't gong to be as easy as she thought it was gong to be...

**So, first I would like to thank you for the reviews and the advice. I will take it on board :) So, do you think Violet will find her father? Please review, follow, favourite and whatever else :) **


	8. Histroy repeating itself (chapter 8)

**Disclaimer: Any characters you ****recognise****, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studio. **

(improved)

Chapter 8: history repeating itself

Violet heaved her feet along the damp cobbled streets of Bloodstone. Her eyelids grew heavy and her movement was sloppy. Finally, she reached bloodstone mansions grand wooded doors. Loud music could be heard from the outside. Violet moaned in frustration. Whatever Reaver was doing, she couldn't be bothered for it. Violet had been searching for her father since 6:00 am. She checked her pocket watch and the time read 10:00 pm. With a deep breath, Violet pushed open the door and was greeted with the smell alcohol (not a surprise) and very loud music. Suddenly, Reaver appeared in front of her.

"Reaver...what's going on?" Violet yawned.

"Well, I thought I would throw a little welcome home party for myself," he announced proudly.

"Wow," Violet sniggered "I don't think you get the idea of a welcome home party, for it to be a welcome home party, someone else needs to through it. Or that _was_ the idea," Violet frowned smiling slightly.

Reaver merely shrugged before saying "And you will be delighted to know that you will be my guest of honor," He said. Not asked, said.

"Ya think?" Violet asked sarcastically before walking off to her room until, Reaver blocked her path.

"May I remind you, that you are staying with me while on this little 'adventure' shall we say. And you never know, I might just know a little more about where your father maybe..." Reaver turned away but, as he expected, Violet grabbed his arm back.

"You said you didn't know where he was," Violet said trying to control her anger.

"Yes, well, it must have slipped my mind while I made that statement," Reaver said as his smirk grew slightly.

Violet bit her lip hard in anger "Is there anything else that may have _slipped your mind?_"

"I am not entirely sure. I will have to have a long think. Anyway, moving on to more important matters, because you are my guest of honor, you need to be looking as good as me...well, that a might be a bit ambitious...but never the less, there are some tailors that are awaiting your arrival in your quarters. So, chop, chop," with that, Reaver was gone.

Violet rubbed her burning temples. She really couldn't be bothered to deal with Reaver for a full night, but, she needed some information to go off. For wandering around aimless had proven to be a waste of her time. All the residences around bloodstone were either very unintelligent, or very disinterested.

As Violet pushed open the door to her bedroom, she was greeted by a tailor. She was young and very beautiful. Deep sea blue eyes glimmered slightly in the light and her charcoal hair was tied up in a neat bun and, in her small thin arms, she held a dress.

"Please don't tell me that I have to wear a dress," Violet yawned exhausted.

"Master Reaver chose it himself. I assure you that it is very beautiful. I am sure it will look lovely on you." The girl smiled reassuringly.

"Ok...lets get this over with,"

Soon enough, Violet was squeezed into a very tight corset and a deep red dress that reminded her of blood. Not roses or hearts, blood. For the word blood and Reaver tied nicely in a sentence together. The corset was so tight that it hurt her insides. Reaver's corsets seemed to be far tighter then her own. Her breasts seemed to be pushed up very high and it really did make her curves stand out more. It had a v- line neck but the v was a little too low for Violets liking and revealed a lot of cleavage. The dress was tight on the top half but it flared out slightly on the bottom half. It wasn't a floor length dress either. Rather the opposite. It was short and showed the bottom of her toned thighs. Only Reaver would have picked out something like this.

"Reaver also picked out some nice heels for yo-" The young tailor was cut off by Violet.

"No heels, I hate wearing dresses to start with but heels, is a step too far. I will just wear the boots I have got on now," Violet protested.

The young woman inspected Violets boots. They wear black and went up to her knee and had a slight heel on them.

"Fine, if you wish. But I am not sure what Master Reaver will say," The tailor submitted.

Violet applied some black eyeliner on the bottom of her eyes and smutched it a little to give it a smoky effect. Then, she was forced into wearing a deep red lipstick that matched her dress even though she objected. Violet really didn't want to look as if she was trying to impress someone. Especially not Reaver. Finally, after a long battle over her hair, she managed to persuade the stylist that she looked awful with her hair up and said it gave her a terrible headache when messed around with for too long. So the only thing he did was put a brush through it. Although, he soon gave up and walked out when Violet flipped it forward and messed it up again with her hand saying that it looked to neat. After **really** annoying every tailor, stylist, and make up artist, Violet was ready and was rather satisfied with herself for agitating everyone in the room. Violet hated getting all dolled up. She found it extremely boring and she would have rather been out with Ed slaying some bandits or doing...something. Finally, Violet was ready. Her very thick and untamed hair hung at her hip and her legs felt very exposed and she did in fact, feel a headache coming on...

**Sorry I have not updated in a while but I have been a bit busy lately with the festive season and everything. But, with all that done, I will try and get some more chapters out soon :) I am sorry if nothing makes sense because it is exactly 11:45pm and I am a little tired so if there is anything wrong, I have an excuse :) I was going to put the actual party in this chapter and just make this chapter long but, I felt like it would have been a little ****too**** long, so I will split it into two chapters. I guess this is sort of a lead up. Please review because that also gives me more confidence, and it really does make me want to continue writing. Or, you could just read...its up to you. Thanks for reading and like I say, I will try and update as soon as I can :)**


	9. An unexpected visitor (chapter 9)

**Disclamier: Any of the character you ****recognise****, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead studio.**

**Ok, so, all current chapters have been improved and if you read them, I hope you like the changes I made and please tell me if you did, or if you didn't. So now that I am satisfied with all the previous chapters, we can get on with the story. I am sorry it took such a long time but I have been really busy lately and it's been hard to find the time. However, I will try and make some time :) **

(improved)

Chapter 9: An unexpected visitor

A cold breeze hit Violet's exposed legs as she stepped outside the comfort of her room. Shivering, Violet made her way down the long stairs that lead to the ballroom. Reaver's mansion in Bloodstone was just as big as his mansion in Millfields. If not slightly smaller. The great wooden door stared at her, and she stared back. Violet inhaled a deep breath before slamming open the double doors and made her way into the ballroom.

Violet scanned the crowd and despite there being so many people, she picked out one familiar figure in the crowd that she swore she recognized but Violet shrugged it off. She made her way over to the drinks table. As she picked up a glass and turned back around, she walked straight into a tall and strong figure. The figure stumbled back.

"Ohh, I am sorry," Violet started until she examined the man closer "Ed?" She said edging closer to look at him.

He composed himself once more and looked back up at her and said in the same puzzled voice as she, "Violet? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I ask you the same question?"

"I came...looking for allies." Ed said scratching his head.

"In Bloodstone?" Violet asked frowning slightly. Violet smiled "Why are you really here?"

"Ok. I was...I was worried about you alright. There, I said it, happy?"

Violet smiled yet again. "Was that so hard?"

Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over Violet and Ed was gone within seconds. Violet's seaweed eye's looked over her left shoulder.

"I see you are making new friends already." Came Reaver's deep voice.

Violet said nothing.

Reaver took her shoulder's in his strong hands and turned her to face him. He stared at her for a long while before saying "Shall we dance?"

Although it was question, it felt more like a demand to Violet. However, she didn't want to upset him. After all, she need some information from him. Hesitantly, she took his hand and he lead her to the middle of the room.

They danced silently until Reaver got bored and decided to agitate her. Delicately, he slid his gloved hand further down her hip and indeed, he got the reaction he wanted.

"What do you think you are doing you filthy creep." Violet said in a disgusted tone.

Reaver smirked pleased with her reaction and decided to annoy her further by saying "I know you like this my dear." Reaver looked down to her and he saw a couple of blue specs in her green eye's.

Then, just as he was enjoying himself, the front door's to his mansion burst open with such force, that they flew off the hinges and landed to the tile floor with a THUD.

Everyone in the room (including Violet and Reaver) turned to look at the unexpected and assumingly uninvited intruder. Violet looked up to Reaver for an answer but the only thing she found, was shock and disbelief in Reaver's very dark eye's. Then followed his trade mark smirk.

**So, who do you think the mysterious intruder is? Find out in the next chapter... :) **


	10. New world old people (Chapter 10)

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead studio. **

**I would just like to say thank you to everyone that is reading this and thank you for all the support. I wouldn't have continued this story without it :) **

(Improved)

Chapter 10: New world old people

The tall dark figure stood in the door way of Reaver's mansion with his eye's cast to the marble floor. Violet felt someone approach her from behind and she let out a small sigh of relief when she realised it was Ed. He too, was staring up to the anonymous figure in question. Then, the assumed to be man lifted his hand up to Reaver.

Reaver frowned slightly, "State your name outsider," He commanded.

The man remained silent and suddenly, powerful bolts of lighting shot from the his gloved hand. Reaver's eyes widened as the force hit him and knocked him to the floor. The crowd of people all stepped back. Some of the women screeched and the men cowered slightly. The man walked towards Ed.

"You. You are one too. I can not leave any behind. He said not to leave any. Not to leave any."

Just as the man raised his hand to Ed, Violet stepped forward with her Will charged and force pushed him back. He staggered which made Violet and Ed gasp and look at each other. A normal human would have been sent into a wall but this man merely staggered. They looked back and saw as he charged up his lighting and both rolled out of the way. Ed threw a fireball at him which was a successful hit and Violet summoned blades. Each one ripped through his body brutally and his blood painted the marble floor yet this man did not seemed fazed. Suddenly, the man raised his hand and wickedly sharp spikes pieced up from the ground and each one struck Violet and she fell to the floor. Hard. Her head cullieded with the ground leaving her dazed. She lay still in her own blood. Helplessly, she watched as Ed, her best friend, struggle to match the man's skill. Ed charged another fireball but this time, the man rolled out the way and hit Ed with a powerful lighting bolt which sent Ed flying into the wall so hard, that some nearby pictures fell to the floor and smashed. Ed slammed to the ground. The small shards of glass from the picture frames sliced his skin. Violet watched as the man slowly approached Ed and then, her world turned dark.

Stiffness plagued Violet's weak and heavy feeling body. Gradually, her version returned and she examined her surroundings. She appeared to be in a jail of some sort. The stone ground and walls brought a cold feeling and at the entrance, there seemed to be a mysterious blue glint. Violet approached it. Cautiously, she lifted her hand and tried to touch it, but as soon as her fingers got near to it, she flew back into the stone wall. Painfully, her back scraped along the sharp rocks on the wall. She groaned in pain. Her whole body felt devoid of any power and she fell into a heap onto the cold floor.

"You will never escape that way." Came a voice.

Violet could only hear, "Where are you? I can't see you." Violet said trying to look through the gaps of the rocks in the wall.

"I am in the cell right of yours."

Violet made her way over to the wall on the right "who are you?" she asked.

"I am John. I have been in this forsaken place for 10 years and counting."

"What's happening? Why are we here?" Violet asked desperate for answers.

Just then, before Violet's question could be answered, a very brawny guard with broad shoulders stormed his way down the narrow corridor.

"You there," he said pointing at Violet, "Come with me."

The assumed spell or charm was lifted off the entrance and roughly, the guard grabbed Viola's small arm and dragged her out of the prison. Another guard came and dragged John out of his too.

After a short amount of time, they were lead to a round room that was rather big and had a blue tint to it. There was a big glass window that looked out towards the dark sea and there the same figure stood. He remained silent. Just then, Reaver and Ed were dragged in and they all exchanged glances.

The figure turned around and for the first time, Viola got a further look at his face and was horrified at what she saw. He had no eyes, just white glowing holes that took their place. His head was over taken with large red spikes that grew from his scalp and he was very pale.

"I, am the Commandant, and I work for Lord Lucien. I was given the task to find and destroy all the heroes, and here you all stand."

Reaver sniggered "Lord Lucien has not been on these soils for at least 50 years."

"Silence!" The Commandant snapped.

Slowly, he made his way over to Ed "We will start with you."

Just as he drew his hand up, a tapping sound caught all their attention. It got louder. Then, Shadow peeked his head around the corner.

The Commandant glanced at the dog and walked up towards it. Shadow started growling before suddenly leaping at the Commandant and then pelting towards its mistress. Shadow attacked the guards which gave the heroes time to join the fight.

Violet, Ed and John charged up their will while Reaver drew a blade and swiftly made his way to the Commandant to retrieve his gun which had earlier been taken off him. The very broad and strong guards fired and struck the heroes but they were no match. Ed used blades and Violet used ice and without too much effort, the guards were brought down and all was left was the commandant. John managed to hit him with fire but the commandant struck him with a very powerful lighting spell which made him fall in agony. Reaver-now with gun in hand- Shot at him and made him stumble back and Reaver successfully dodged the attacks that were aimed his way.

After a long battle and many wounds, the Commandant fell. Ed struck him with a chain of blades and after the sixth one, he fell. Covered in blood and his once white eyes now black, the Commandant was finally defeated. Violet immediately ran over to John. He had a burn on his side and had broken his leg by the way he fell on it.

"Ed!" Violet called, "come help me."

Violet put an arm around him to help him walk and Ed hurried over and did the same. The five of them (including Shadow) slowly limped their way out of what seemed to be the Spire all dragging their feet and panting heavily.


	11. The long road to recovery (Chapter 11)

**Disclaimer: Any character you ****recognise****, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead studio. **

**Wow, I have not written in a while. I don't know why but something has made me want to finish this story. I have had to re-read and edit all my other chapter which took me three days and I am now ready to continue. So without further delay, lets continue. **

Chapter 11: The long road to recovery

Violet sat by fire almost hypnotised by the flames. A few hours had passed since the battle between them and the commandant. Deep wounds where now stitched but still ached when she moved. A never ending migraine attacked her head. Violets body begged for rest but Violet could not. Thoughts of her farther plagued her mind. Violet did not understand why it meant so much to her. She had lived without him for this long. Why was she so desperate to find him now? Violet hugged the red blanket that draped around her shoulder more tightly.

"Violet?"

A hand was placed on her back witch made her jumped with fright, "Ed...a little warning next time..." She sighed.

"How you doing?"

Violets eyes began to tear up but she refused to let one escape her eye.

"Ok." Was her very short response.

Ed gave her a sympathetic look and put an arm around her shoulder. Violet sat still for a moment before throwing her hands around his waist and embraced him tightly. He winced quietly due to the bruise that she was applying pressure to but he did not speak of it but instead, return the hug.

"I just want to know who he is Ed." Her voice trembled as she spoke, "I just want to know who my farther is."

"I know...I know," He said holding her even tighter, "Tomorrow I will help you look for him. I promise not to leave until we find him."

"But what about the revolution you were planning?"

"That will just have to wait." He said placing his chin on her head. Distressed by seeing his friend in such a way.

Ed sat and cradled Violet until she fell into a deep sleep. Gently, he lay her next to the fire and placed the blanket over her. He hated seeing his best friend so upset and decided to get some answers from Reaver.

Ed marched his way up to Reaver's quarters and burst the door open and soon after, he realised in doing so, was a terrible mistake.

"Aaaaaa, if isn't the future king of Albion himself. Please your highness, come and join us."

The two woman either side him giggled.

Ed turned his head the other way and put his hand up in attempt to remove the sight that he was so unfortunate to witness. "For Avos sake Reaver. We have only been back for a few hours and you are already bedding the towns whores?" Ed exclaimed.

"Well, fighting the commandant was very...stressful and one must relax after such a threating situation has occurred."

The two woman giggled again.

"Do you know how hurt Violet is because she wants to find her farther?"

"Awww is the petit oiseau low in spirits? Send her up. I will deal with her personally." Reaver almost growled.

Ed repulsed at Reaver's words. "Ladies, Would you excuse us please?" Ed turned to the two woman cuddled up to Reaver.

They both pouted slightly but gathered there belongings and left. Raver stood from the bed topless (but to Ed's delight he had pants on) and he made his way to his wardrobe. He pulled out a white shirt and put it on but he did not button it up. Ed was able to see that Reaver also took quite the beating in the battle between Commandant. Bruises and stitches were scattered around his-admittedly toned-stomach. Reaver then wondered over to his desk and sat down on the plush seat and rested his feet on the oak desk.

"Enlighten me Edward. What is it you require?" Reaver asked as he slipped a pipe in between his perfectly white teeth and lit it.

"Do you really know where Violet's farther is?"

"I have already stated this to Violet herself, I am aware that he is on this island, however I am not entirely sure of his exact position." Reaver spoke as he blew out a cloud of smoke from his nose.

Ed coughed as the smoke polluted the air, "You know nothing more?"

"Why does nobody take my word? Why don't you ask that other hero who's name escapes me? He is recovering in the bedroom across the hall. Perhaps he knows something."

"Wow...did you really just give a piece of advice Reaver?" Ed choked once more with a slight smile.

Raver smirked and blew more smoke in Ed's direction, "Only when I am in a good mood."

Ed shook his head slightly as he let Reaver's room. He decided to ask the other Hero in the morning when Violet could be there instead of going behind her back. He dragged his feet back to the where Violet was and lifted her onto the nearby couch. Ed took his space on the floor next to the fire. Even though lying on the floor was extremely painful on his bruised waist, he managed to let his own mind shut down.

**Ok, I know that was really short and a bit boring but I will try and make the next chapter longer. **


	12. Question, questions (chapter 12)

**Disclaimer: Any character you ****recognise****, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studios **

Chapter 12: Questions, questions

Steadily, Violets eyelids began to twitch slightly until finally opening. Sunlight spilt through the windows attacking her sensitive eyes. Violet's aching body strained to lift itself but eventually it succeeded. She sat on the couch alone lost in thought. Still wondering if what happened was reality, or a dream. She soon got her answer as she began to stand and her stomach erupted with a sharp stinging sensation. Carefully, she began to lift up her blood stained shirt and saw numerous stitches running up her pale stomach.

"Need any help there ma chere?"

Violet tugged her shirt down so hard that she whimpered with pain as it grazed her wounds. Slowly, she turned around to see Reaver, clearly satisfied with her reaction.

"Can you warn me next time?" Violet said as took some deep breathes in attempt to cope with the pain.

"But my dear, if I did that I would not have got the beautiful eye full that I just received."

"Ehhh that's the idea," Violet scoffed, "Where's Ed?"

As if he was listing, Ed entered the mansion through the front doors.

"Violet! How are you feeling?" Ed asked concerned as he hurried over to her.

"Better than last night. Still a bit sore though."

"Oh yes. Ed was saying that you were feeling rather blue the other day. Like I said, you should have came and saw me. I assure you, that you would have felt much better. The offer still stands if you change your mind." Reaver said while disappearing up the stairs.

Violet rolled her eyes before turning to Ed.

"Where have you been?" Violet asked curiously.

"For a walk. Even the thug infested streets of Bloodstone can be more comfortable then sitting in a room with that man." Ed shuttered, "Oh, and I was thinking, maybe we should pay that other hero a visit. He likely lives in Bloodstone, perhaps he knows your farther or came across his name?"

"He told me he had been imprisoned by the commandant for most of his life...but I suppose we have no other leads." Violet agreed.

Violet and Ed walked to the other heroes room and stopped outside of the door . Violet stared at it. The man inside could give her the answers about her farther. Her childhood could be only few steps away.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked slightly bending down to her height.

"I am just nervous. I really hope he has answers..."

"I know," Ed put an arm around her and squeezed her tightly, "Are you ready?"

"Ready."

Violet and Ed entered the room and saw the Hero lying on the bed reading the newspaper. Drawing his eyes away from the paper, he gestured for them to take a seat and smiled at them both.

"You said your name was John, right?" Violet asked while taking a seat next to his bed.

"Indeed. How can I help you today?" He asked setting the newspaper on the bedside table.

"Well, its about my farther. As you are aware, I am looking for him and I was hoping you may have some information to spare." Violet asked looking to Ed for support which he gave her in a warm smile.

"I will answer your questions to the best of my ability. Please, ask away."

Violet let out a nervous laugh, "Ok, first one, do you recognise the surname Barker?"

John mumbled the word over and over "Barker...yes...yes...when I was a child, I used to work at the brothel not far from here. I used to clean up, and there was a record of the names of customers that used to be kept in a book for business reasons and Barker used to be there every week. I remember because I used to think what a nice surname that was."

Violet looked up to Ed and he looked back. "Does that logbook still exist?" Ed asked.

"Well...I assume so...why would they get rid of it?"

"Thank you, thank you so much. Ed, tomorrow you and I are going to go to that brothel and hunt through every logbook they have."

"You bet we are. Thank you so much for your help John and I hope your leg gets better soon."

"Don't mention it." John said as Violet and Ed headed towards the door.

Violet was so over joyed. Could her search really be over? Or had it just begun?

**Has Violet Really got a lead? Well, I know but you don't. What do you guys think? **


	13. The magic touch (chapter 13)

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studios. **

**Chapter 13: The magic touch **

"You have got to be kidding me..." Violet moaned while looking up at never ending shelfs of record logs and files.

"What can I say, there a lot of lonely men in Bloodstone...and women now I think about it..." The brothel owner trailed off.

Violet looked at Ed and he returned the intense stare.

"Don't get disheartened yet." He said as if reading Violets mind.

Violet remained silent and made her way over to a shelf and Ed did the same.

XXXX

"Rrrrrrrrrr! Its been 4 hours of searching and we have still not found a thing!" Violet almost screamed as she slammed down another useless logbook down on the damp floor.

"It seems you are in need of my assistance. Am I correct?" Reaver stood in the door way with his usual smirk plastered all over his face. Violet resisted the urge to throw a nearby logbook off his perfect and smug face.

"No Reaver. We are absolutely fine without you. In fact, we were better than fine, we were fantastic." Violet said through gritted teeth.

Reaver chuckled before gliding down the steep steps into the very dark and cold room. He paced towards the book shelves and analysed each one carefully. Violet and Ed watched his very move until finally, he stopped in front of one the shelves. Placing one gloved finger at the beginning, he glided it along the dusty logbooks and stopped at one near the middle. Slowly, he lifted it out and flicked through the pages and stopped at one. He waved the book at Violet who's eyes never left his.

"Antony Barker. Aged 37. Well, well, he seemed to come here quite regular." Reaver read out.

"What! How...but you just...and we..." Violet stuttered in disbelief.

"What can I say my dear. I have a magic touch. I can show you some time if that's what you desire?"

Violet turned to Ed. "We have been searching for 4 hours and that smug bastard comes in for 1 minute and finds the correct logbook, how does that work?"

"Don't look at me. I don't know how he did it."

Violet marched up to him and snatched the book from his hands. With numb fingers, Violet looked down at the page and found that Reaver did indeed find the correct logbook.

"Lets take it to the brothel owner. Maybe he knew him." Violet said as she began climbing the steps.

Without a word, Reaver and Ed followed her up. The warmth from the room hit her freezing body and she was not sure whether the warmth was a nice warmth, or an uncomfortable one; after all, she was in a brothel. Smoke polluted the air as she attempted to search for the owner. Eventually, she found him standing by a table full of girls that were severely underdressed. Determined, she walked up the owner and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and gave her a very strange stare. As if undressing her with his eyes. It was clear that liquor was taking over his disturbed mind.

"Antony Barker. Aged 37. What do you know of him. I believe that he was a regular here yes?"

The man gave her a puzzled look before realisation took over his features.

"Aaaaaaa. Me old mate Antony...so sad he left..." He slurred nearly falling over.

"He left? Where did he go?" Violet asked desperately.

"This is a lot of information am given...why don't you persuade me to tell ya?" He started leaning into Violet.

"Hmmm...ok..." Violet giggled before kneeing him painfully in the crotch.

The man stumbled back in pain and he stood to is full height again "Why...come here you bitch..."

The man charged forward and Violet stepped aside and he slammed into another extremely intoxicated man who in return, punched him in the face. Soon enough, the whole brothel erupted into a violent frenzy. Violet managed to avoid the brawls and found Ed and Reaver. She grabbed Ed by the arm and lead him out of the brothel and Reaver followed while shooting a few drunks on the way out.

"For the love of Avo Violet. All you had to do was enquire about your father." Ed sighed as they made their way back to Reaver's mansion.

"Antony moved to Aurora a few years ago. Said that Bloodstone was 'too grim' and the woman were too ugly for his liking I must say I do agree." Reaver stated as he quickened his pace to overtake them.

Violet stared at Reaver in disbelief. "My dear Reaver, why didn't you tell this before I spoke to the brothel owner?" Violet said keeping her voice as calm as she could while having small hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Because, My dear, dear Violet, you did not give me a chance. Had you asked me nicely before storming off, I could have told you the answers you desired and saved the commotion. However, that was rather amusing to watch." Reaver said as he almost skipped up the road to his mansion.

Ed eyes were full of hate as he stare at the back of Reaver's head. He had lied to him. He said he did not know where Violet's farther was. That only knew that he was on this island. Ed was not entirely sure whether he should mention this to Reaver. Perhaps it was for the best to ignore it and move on. After all, he knew that there was only one way he and Violet were going to get to Aurora, and that concerned a certain ex pirate turned business man.


End file.
